A Trip Down Memory Lane
by NotSoGraceful
Summary: One Saturday day, Bella decides to clean her attic. What she thought was going to be no fun turns out to be a trip of memories. From Kindergarten, to college, and other memories in between. AU, AH, Better than this sounds I promise.
1. Memories In The Making

Hello my dears! Just another story that has been in my mind for a while. This one will not be very long. I will continue to write my other story "Everything Will be Alright" just I like to work on more than one thing at once call me crazy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I know sad sad day.**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

We do not remember days; we remember moments.

~Cesare Pavese, _The Burning Brand_

Why oh why did I choose to clean? It's my least favorite thing to do in the whole world. I mean it's a good day today, the sun is actually out and the temperature is actually good, and best of all there is no wind to mess this up. I loathe it whenever everything in the weather is good, the sun shining the temperature actually seventy-five degrees, and then you step outside and the wind is horrendous, those days are by far my least favorite.

Anyways, back to why I'm cleaning. The attic is a total disaster major. I mean think of the dirtiest room you have ever been in and multiply the dirty factor by twenty and then you can see just how dirty this attic truly is. I have really let this get out of hand. I can just hear my mom if she were to lie eyes in this room, _'Bella dear, have I not taught you better. A clean home is a happy home, my goodness child.'_ That is not what I need.

As I step on the last step on the ladder getting me to the attic I can see what lays in ahead of me. And boy does it feel like I am going to be here a while. Good thing I decided to start this early, to be exact eight a.m. on a Saturday morning.

Where to start, where to start? Do I really have this much stuff? As I look around I find my old trunk that was in my old room. I remember I used to put everything from my scarfs to my sticker collection in here. Maybe this clean up won't be so bad.

As I open up my old, brown trunk with stickers of all the cities I wanted to visit I catch a glimpse of something sparkly. I reach for it and cannot believe I still have this homemade card. It was a Valentine's Day card that I got in third grade. I remember I hated doing these things every year in school until I received this secret valentine card.

_Another day at Forks Elementary School, but today was different, today was St. Valentine's Day. That only means one thing to all the students: in class parties. Every year since kindergarten the teachers throw the students a party allowing them to bring Valentine's to the other students, as well as cookies and candy, some parent even got involved and brought the kids food._

_This year it was Isabella Swan's third grade year and she was for once looking to this Valentine's Day. Her dad, the chief of police, had promised her a date just the two of them. Chief Swan had promised to take her where ever she pleased and then for dessert they were going to have ice cream. Little Bella was beyond excited that she actually look forward to going to school today._

_As the day continued the class got more and more excited about their afternoon party. Everyone was glad that they didn't have to worry about spelling today, well everyone except Bella, she actually liked to learn new words and learn how to spell them._

_When the party arrived Bella went and sat next to her very best friend Alice Cullen. The teacher didn't allow them to sit next to each other in during class because one day she did let them and the two girls talked all during class, and the teacher knew that in order for them to get work done they would have to be split up. As Bella sat down next to Alice she pulled out a huge lollipop that had written in the middle "I love you" and handed it to Alice. _

_To Bella Alice was the sister she never had, the sister that could help her no matter what. The feeling was mutual, because Alice had an older brother named Emmett who she loved but he was a boy. _

_When Alice say the candy that Bella had for she couldn't contain her excitement. She grabbed her very best friend and jumped up and down._

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!" Alice yelled, into Bella's ear."Happy Valentine's Day!"_

"_Alice, it's no big deal. You know this is just a day that Hallmark made so people will shop at their stores. I rather get a homemade card than anything, if I were to tell you the truth," Bella said as she sat back down once again next to her best friend._

"_Oh Bella, I just know you are in for a surprise my dear friend. This Valentine's Day is going to be one that we will never forget, I can just feel it." Alice was one that always made things seem better at any given situation._

"_Alright class, I know you all have a box on your desk for people to leave you your valentine gifts so how about we do that right now. Everyone get your things and you can start filling your classmates' boxes, alrighty?" Their teacher, Ms. Williams was always excited for the class no matter what they were doing she truly loved her job._

"_Come on Bella let give everyone their cards we made them," Alice said as she grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and ran to their backpacks where they had cards and candy for everyone. As soon as they had what they needed the girls went around the room leaving a homemade card and candy in everyone's box._

_Once everyone was done, the class soon realized that it was time to go home and enjoy the weekend. Bella said good-bye to her best friend and went to find her dad out in the parking lot. With backpack and box in hand they headed home where she was to get ready for their father-daughter date._

_Bella finished getting ready and she noticed her dad wasn't ready so she decided to go see what her classmates' had left for her in her red box full of hearts._

_There was tons of candy, the only thing she didn't mind what so ever about this holiday, and endless amount of cards. There was one from her friend Angela, who next to Alice was also Bella's best friend. There were cards from Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, Jane, Emily, Sam, and of course there was one from Mike._

_Mike had had a crush on Bella since the first day of Kindergarten and he still couldn't get it in his mind that Bella did not like him at all. He would constantly ask her to be his girlfriend, he would ask her for help on things that he didn't need any help with. Every time Bella would tell him the same thing, that she didn't like him._

_She then found a card in her endless pile of cards that she didn't know who gave it to her. She counted all the other ones and realized she already had a card from everyone in her class and Ms. Williams, so she wondered who the card was from. _

_The cover of the card was made of pink and red letters with a big sparkly heart in the middle. She opened the card and started to read what was in it. The writing was written in an elegant script that made her wish she could write like that. The inside said:_

"Dearest Bella, I love to see you smile because it puts a smile on my face. I like you a lot but I am afraid you won't like me. When I see you my world is complete. I didn't buy you a card like I bought everyone else one. No I made you one specially made for you because I know you prefer homemade cards. Maybe one day I will get the courage to tell you who I am but for now, know that you have my heart and it only beats for you. With love your secret admire xoxo_"_

_Bella could not believe what she had read. No one had ever written something so amazing for her and she wished that whoever wrote that letter for her would find the courage to tell her because it made her so happy to have someone like her._

_She decided that she was going to keep the card for forever. She opened her trunk that held all her valued possessions and made room for her new favorite thing, the Valentine's Day card. _

"_Bella, honey lets go," said the chief from downstairs._

"_Coming daddy!" Bella yelled as she shut closed the trunk, and soon speed down to the get to her father._

I will never forget that day, no matter what. I cannot believe that this is where it all started. Where my life began.

Maybe this clean up day wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

AN: [Read and Review please. Let me know if you guys actually like this or not]


	2. Get Out of Jail Card

**Disclaimer: Want to know something sad? Here it is: I don't own Twilight or any book after that, actually I just own the DVD :]**

**AN: I know it has been a while and I am truly sorry. I've been spring breaking and well you guys know how that is. Well here is the next chapter :) **

Chapter Two: Get out of Jail Card

Every man's memory is his private literature.

~Aldous Huxley

I cannot believe I still have all of this stuff. No wonder I hate cleaning up here, I just want to keep everything in sight. Well in that case call me a pack rat.

As I continue to look into my past, well everything that can fit in my treasure chest, yes I call it a treasure chest since the first day my dad bought it for me. I remember once I had said I was going to go to the ocean and let it drop and years from then I was going to go treasure hunting. I can't believe that I was that crazy as a little kid.

"Oh my gosh. Is this what I think it is? No way, no freaking way, I thought I had lost my diary from sixth grade!" Goodness now I'm talking to myself. Who cares, I found my diary that I had hidden from Alice. No wonder she couldn't hide it she pinky promised never to look in my treasure chest, she told me that would be an invasion of privacy. You got to love Alice, always thinking of not hurting those around her.

I remember I always had bought journals and when I first got them for the first few days I would write in them, but after that I never picked them up again. Well that is until I bought a new one. Charlie was always complaining that I would spend my money on things I never was using. But like the kid I was I just kept on doing it anyways.

Sixth grade was a different story. I was tired of hearing my dad telling me I was wasting money so I actually filled up a journal and was so proud of myself. I made myself promise that before I went to bed that school year I would write something in that journal. It didn't matter if it was a quote someone said, a joke, or something that actually happened that day.

I still cannot believe that all my good and bad memories, from sixth grade are in this old beat up brown leather journal my mom bought me.

_November 7__th__ 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Hello again my good friend! I cannot believe I had this diary for a while and am still writing in it! Well today Alice came to school and let me tell you she is going crazy. She came in with a bunch of jokes and all day that's all I have heard. Some were funny but some…well they weren't. I remember some so I am going to write them down for you._

_Q: How does the moon cut his hair?  
A: e-clipse it!_

_Q: What did the frog order at McDonald's?  
A: French flies and a diet Croak_

_What did I tell you funny right! Well I have to sleep now tomorrow I am going with dad to visit some friends at La Push. Sleep tight my diary._

_Xoxo Bella_

Wow I actually remember that day, I wanted to kill Alice with all her lame jokes she had up her sleeve. I do remember actually telling Charlie some of the jokes and getting into trouble. Turns out Alice's brother Emmett was telling jokes that we shouldn't be hearing at such a young age.

_December 10__th__ 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is just a day like any other day. I got up, went to school, learned, came home, went to the diner with dad, did homework and now I am writing in you. It is almost Christmas and dad is sending me to my mom's to spend Christmas with her. I don't really want to go because I don't want to leave Charlie by himself but I really want to see my mom she is like my best friend, well besides Alice. I have to go get Alice a gift and I don't know what to get her. What do you get the girl that has everything? If you know let me know. _

_Anyways I saw Edward Masen today. It was at the diner when I was eating dinner with dad. He was there with Emmett and some of his eighth grade friends. He looked really pretty today. Every time I see him I cannot believe that Alice is so lucky that he is friend with her older brother. I mean Edward Masen, who can resist that. I have had a major crush on him for to long and I know he doesn't feel anything for me. I mean he is two years older than me._

_Well diary, hey I should give you a fun name! How about Betty the diary! Yeah I like that. Any who, well _Betty_, it is time for me to sleep once again. I shall see you tomorrow :)_

_With love, B_

_December 29__th__ 1999_

_Dear Betty!_

_I am writing this entry early because I am going to spend the night at Alice's house. I just got home from my mom's in Florida and I had a blast but I missed the green. Today I am giving Alice her gift. I didn't want to give it to her before I left because it felt weird Christmas hadn't even happen. I finally figured out what to get her. I am getting her something that I know she is going to love like no other. Well I hope she loves it because it is truly from the heart._

_I am getting her a coupon book. It sounds boring but it isn't. These coupons are the ones you can use at a store nope not at all. These are coupons she can us on our friendship. I made the coupon book all by myself and I have the paper cuts to prove it. _

_I added coupons for every occasion there is to any friendship, and most important coupons that Alice will love to use. I put five; count them five, coupons for shopping with out me complaining what so ever. I hate shopping and she loves it and every time she wants to take me shopping I put up a fight. These coupons will make her happy. There are two makeover coupons with out a fight. Ten coupons that say that I have to make her cookies when ever she desires. I don't mind making her cookies but she always wants me to make her some and I mean I love her but I like to make cookies now and then, not every day. Also in the coupon book there is a get out of jail coupon. When ever Mike Newton tries to ask her out again, with this coupon I have to bail her out, no matter what. Even though I hate Mike when ever he asks us out, everyday, I love Alice more that I am willing to suffer for her. _

_Well Betty, wish me luck! Love B!_

_February 14__th__ 2000 _

_Dear Betty the Diary, _

_Oh my gosh I can't believe that Alice finally used that get out of jail coupon. Today in class Mike asked her to be her valentine and she made me ask him to be mine just because she had that stupid coupon. I know giving that to her for Christmas was going to comeback and bite me in the butt._

_Now I have to go to dinner with Mike while Alice gets to stay home and wait for me while eating ice cream. Grrrrr! I told Charlie about this date and he is all for it! Why can't he be a good dad and forbid me from going? Anyways Betts I have to go get ready now don't want to make Mike wait now do I. Anyways the faster I get ready the faster this will all be over._

_Bella :]_

I will never ever forget that day, I was so mad at Alice for a whole week. I remember getting to the diner that night and I can tell you this, it is one hot spot during Valentines Day. AS soon as we walked in I noticed that the one boy I wanted to go out with was there. Edward Masen was there. And I clearly remember that he was not alone. He was there with Victoria, one of the most popular girls in eighth grade. I just remember feeling so bad the rest of the night. I had hoped that Edward would have liked me.

After my not so great date I remember going home and calling Alice telling her I didn't feel so good. Which was a lie, I just don't think I could face her after having my heart broken by the one boy that I really liked at the time.

I cannot believe is still remember that day. I eat so much ice cream that night the after that I really was sick. Goodness I love remembering things like these. It just makes me laugh, because of all the silly things I did.

I was taken out of my thought at that moment because my phone was ringing. Only one person would be calling me at this time of day.

"Hello Alice," I said without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello dearest! Why are you in such a good mood? You never are in a good mood this early in the morning unless…"

"Alice shut up! I am actually cleaning the attic and found my old journal from when we were younger. I just finish reading about Valentines Day when you made me go to dinner with Mike. I love all the memories with have with each other. Anyways what do I owe for this phone call?" I asked knowing it probably had to do with shopping.

"Well I was going to go to the mall, and I was going to ask for you to go with me. But……you're cleaning so you are probably going to say no anyways. I will just make Jasper go with me." Poor Jasper, I feel for him.

"Well you are correct my dear. I have to clean the attic by the end of today."

"Then in that case I'll let you clean and call me when you're done we can have a girls night with Rose," she said and you could hear the smile on her face.

"Alrighty Alice. I will talk to you later on today!"

"Bye Bells! Have fun cleaning!!"

After Alice hung up I knew I was going to have fun cleaning if I kept finding things that made me smile.

**[Tell me if you like...and if you don't. Hopefully you will]**


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I know it has been ages. And I am truly sorry it took so long. I am going to try to update as much as possible but realize that I am on vacation at the moment so I may just be able to post once a week. But if it makes you feel better I should be getting my new Laptop soon so it will be easier to update for sure :]  
**

Chapter Three: Freshman

No canvas absorbs color like memory.

-Robert Aris Willmontt

Ok if I want anything done today I have to stop every time I see something that reminds me of a wonderful time I have had. I swear I feel like I am just reliving the past when I see any little keepsake.

I need to finish this or else I won't have time to make dinner and get things ready for next week. Why can't I just pay someone to do it all for me.

_Because you love going thru all your stuff you have collected in the past. You love everything and anything having to deal with all the friendships you have developed. That's why. Well also because you are too stubborn to let anyone else do your job. _

Oh shut up brain!

Back to the task at hand, CLEANING!

***

Two hours later and the attic is looking much better. I can get work done when I focus. Now I need to see what else I have in that box of memories.

I sat right in front of the box once again ready the moments that matter.

N'Sync concert tickets, first row and everything, and by everything I mean backstage passes. Alice and her boy bands. I will never tell her this but I actually enjoyed that night it was fun to be the screaming fan for once. It was even more fun when we got to meet them and take pictures with them. They were really nice guys.

What else can I find in here? Pictures. Always my favorite things to look at. I can't believe that I let Alice give me that makeover before freshman year of high school. No I can't believe that Charlie let her. I mean my dad being the police chief here at Forks you figure he would say something about my new look. But did he, no he did not. And this picture clearly shows it.

It's a picture of Alice and me on our first day as freshmen. Alice looking her best, because you can never see her in anything other than her best. And me, well let's just say that I wasn't as comfortable as I like to be when doing new things.

"_Dad, really do we have to take pictures. I mean it's just my first year of high school. It's not like it's my first day of school ever, now that I would understand." Bella said as her dad took what seem to be the million picture of the early morning. _

"_Bella you know your mother would kill me if I didn't get pictures of you girls on your first day of high school. And Alice doesn't seem to mind." Charlie said, while continuing the small photo shoot._

"_Stop messing with your skirt Bella. I worked hard to get this outfit perfect and I swear to my Marc Jacobs purse that I got for the new school year I will hurt you if you don't stop messing with it!" for such a small person Alice did have power in her voice. And with that the well known tomboy stopped messing with her skirt because she didn't want to have any bruises from Alice._

_Yes for once in her life Bella Swan was wearing a skirt and a designer top for school. Why? Well Alice saved up one of her coupons that she had gotten so long ago for this very day. Like a true best friend Alice made Bella get a makeover for the upcoming school year simple because they were starting high school. _

"_So girls, who's taking you to school? Or do I need to get the cruiser out to take you guys to your first day of high school?" Charlie asked with a smirk. He knew that if he took his little girl to school in the police cruiser she boys would be terrified and not even bother breaking her heart._

"_No worries Charlie, mom and dad made Emmett promise to take us to school until I get my car. You know how they got him that new Jeep the only condition that they gave him was that he would have to take us to school with him so no need for the cruiser today." Alice said seeing the relief in Bella's eyes. _

"_Well girls have fun at school, since Emmett is coming I better get going down to the station. Alice tells Emmett not to speed, and to drive careful. I don't want to have to stop him, one of these days for speeding. Bells have fun and learn something today. I'll see you when I get home tonight." Charlie grabbed all he needed and was out of the house._

"_Alice is Emmett really having to drive us?" Bella questioned._

"_Yep! It's almost our sixteenth birthday so we don't have to ride along with him much longer. Anyways he should be here any minute; he had to pick up Edward today. I don't understand Edward has a nice car and all so why is it in the shop?"_

_Alice was talking about Edward Masen the one and only guy that Bella had a crush on since she first met him. He was Emmett's best friend so it was understandable that he was riding with them because his own car was in the shop._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_That's Emmett, we better go you know how impatient he is," was the last thing Alice said as the girls grabbed their backpacks, and in Alice case her Marc Jacobs bag as well._

He is just a boy. No need to worry. He is just a boy. He probably won't even talk to me. He is just a boy. Yeah, a boy you have liked since forever ago. _Bella kept repeating over and over in her head as they made their way to the Jeep._

"_Little sis you are up front with me today. Since it's your first day and all I figure I would let you ride shotgun!" Emmett laughed at his own self. He never, never lets Alice sit up front even if it just them two._

"_Thanks Brother Bear! There is a reason to love you!" Alice yelled back. "Bells are you ok riding in the back with Edward? I know you like him and all and I don't want you to freak out since it is our first day of high school and all," she whispered to Bella._

"_No worries Alice. He is just a boy, right?" Bella said in what she thought was her most confident voice ever but turned out to be just a small whisper._

He is just a boy. He is just a boy. He is just a boy. _ Bella kept repeating in her head as she got in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep._

"_Good morning, Bella," said Edward in a silky voice that made Bella go weak at the knees. _

"_Morning, Edward."_

"_Hey Squirt! Are you excited to start high school? I know Alice is, she won't shut up about it!" Oh Emmett you can always count on him to make things better._

"_Yeah, I guess I'm excited. I'm taking a bunch of advance classes though, so I don't know how I will survive this year. It's my fault anyways I'm the one who signed up for them, so I shouldn't complain." Bella said while thinking of all the advance placement classes she had that year. Workload overload._

"_Bella, if you ever need help…well you could ask me for it. I mean it's no big deal. I probably took all of the classes you are taking anyways. Why not have someone that already went thru them to help you, right?" Was Edward Masen really saying he would help Bella Swan out with her homework? _

"_Um...I'd like that. Thanks Edward. You don't know how much I actually appreciate that," Bella said in the smallest voice that if Edward wasn't paying so much attention to her would have completely missed it. _

"_Alright lovebirds we're here. Let's start the day!" Bella could not believe that Emmett had said that. He knew Bella liked his best friend. Why did he have to embarrass her in front of him?_

"_Oh shut up you big dummy! Come on best friend we have lots to do before the first bell rings!" Alice said as they all got out of the Jeep._

_Edward rushed to the other side where Bella was sitting and he did something that she never thought he would do for her. He opened the door for her and helped her get out of the monster that Em calls his ride._

"_Have a good first day of high school, Bella," Edward said as he gave her a small kiss in the cheek. "We'll see you girls after the last bell."_

"_Bye Edward." Had that really just happen? Had Edward just given her a kiss on her cheek? Did he really just wish her a good day? So many question but not enough answers. _

"_Come on Belly-Bells, we have to meet up with the rest of our friends. You can daydream about Edward later. I want to see everyone. Let's go!" Alice said as she rushed Bella away from the Jeep to meet up with Angela and Jessica._

This was going to be a great year! _Bella thought as she reached her locker._

I reach to touch my cheek, the right one to be exact. After all these years I still remember which cheek it was. What a day that was. First the skirt then the kiss. Now I am glad that Charlie took this picture that morning.

**AN: Review, please. Tell me what you think :]**


	4. MIA Message

**MIA**

Guys I really want to apologize for being MIA the last two (TWO!) years.

Here are my excuses:

My first two years of university were extremely important to me meaning I had no time but simply study time.

Weddings and baby showers for friends

Working

Ok those are my excuses take them or leave them. I can promise you guys that I will be updating this story from now on. This summer I'm only taking two summer classes so I have lots of free time.

Once again I am sorry for being MIA but I am back!


	5. Tutoring

**New chapter for you guys. Sorry for the long wait after the last AN Chapter. You know when you are ready to start something and then all things fall apart? Well yeah that kinda happened to me. **

**But have no fear! I now have a new charger for my laptop and new motivation to write again.**

**So now onto our new chapter.**

* * *

Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us.

~Oscar Wild

* * *

Coming back up to the attic after taking a small snack break wasn't a bad idea what so ever. This is so because no only did I get my snack but I grabbed my iPod so I can listen to some tunes now while going over all these memories.

Among pictures and pictures and old notes between Alice and I, my old tamagotchi, yes I had a beautiful and wonderful yellow and blue tamagotchi and his name was Andi (that way it worked when it was a boy or a girl) I found my tenth grade report card.

Somehow report cards were always something I found when cleaning my room when I lived with Charlie. Every time I would find one and then another, it was what seemed a never ending pile of grades. I guess that is no different when it comes to going through this old trunk.

My tenth grade report card, one that I had placed with my other important school stuff, somehow ended up between the notes Alice and I passed in Spanish class.

I remember that year because that was the first time I had ever in my whole school career that I, Isabella Swan, had to get Charlie to hire a tutor for me.

Advance placement Biology and I were not friends and if you by some chance get to see my first test score in that class you would know what I as talking about.

_58% is the grade that Bella saw on her very first AP Biology exam. This was her lowest test grade, no this was her lowest grade every on anything. _

_All she could think about was how her grades were going to be affected and how in the world would she tell Charlie about this test grade. _

_Bella picked up her messenger backpack, head down wanting to simply run away from the classroom and meet up with her best friend Alice, she always new how to make Bella feel better._

_"Alice, today sucks. No it doesn't suck it really, really, really freaking sucks," she cried to her best friend when they met up at their lockers._

_"Belly-Bell why does today really, really, really freaking sucks?" Alice asked while fixing her make-up._

_"Ali, I fail my AP Bio test. I failed that test like there is no tomorrow. it killed me!" Bella said while hitting her head with her textbook."Charlie is going to kill me. Ok he won't kill me but he's always so proud of me and after this test he won't be."_

_"Bella! Snap out of it. Charlie is always going to be proud of you. This is your first bad grade he will understand that. After all I was there when you told him that you were having hard time in that class. AND I remember him saying to look for a tutor to help you. Didn't he?" Alice asked dragging Bella to lunch._

_"Yeah but I didn't think I would actually do so bad! I studied so much for it. I spent so many hours going over the material and reading the textbook."_

_Bella had skipped the weekly movie night with Alice to study for her test and yet she didn't make the A she was hopping for. _

_"I have an idea," Alice said while they sat down with their friends to have their lunch. "Why don't I get you the best tutor in Biology? You know I have connections. Talk to Charlie about how yeah you screwed up with the first test but now you are going to get a tutor and will bring your grade on the next test."_

_After a while of convincing being done by Alice, Bella agreed to have Alice find her a tutor and talk to Charlie about her grades._

_After school was out, Bella rode her bike over to the police station to go talk to Charlie about her grades and her plan to make sure they got better. The police station was the safest place, Bella thought._

_"Hey Nancy! Is the Chief in?" Bella asked Nancy, the long time receptionist at the station who always sent cookies with dad for her._

_"He just got back from a late lunch so he should be in his office. Oh Bella be expecting some cookies tomorrow. Katie is having a bake sale and I am making extra cookies for you." Cookies is just what Bella needed after the day she had._

_"Nancy you are the best!" Bella said while making her way to Charlie's office._

_Standing outside Charlie's office, Bella kept chanting in her head "I can do this. He will still love me after this grade." _

_"Hey dad."_

_"Bells I thought I was going to see you at home but this is a nice surprise. How was school?" Charlie asked. _

_"That's actually why I'm here dad. You know how I told you I had a hard time in one of my classes?" she waited to see Charlie's respond of a nod before continuing. "Well I got my test grade back today."_

_"Dad you know I have never made a single bad grade in my whole time in school. Well today that changed and I feel really bad because what if this is what keeps me from a good university? What if I continue to fail all my other test? What if I just can't get of of this class and end up with a F? What if..."_

_"Bells are you trying to tell me you didn't do as great as you wanted in your AP Bio exam?" Bella nodded. "Aww baby girl I saw how much you studied for it. I know you did the best you could. Your mom and I weren't the best in sciences so I know how you feel. This one test grade won't kill you. I know you are already worried about universities but Bells, I can't have you freaking out like this because of one bad grade."_

_"Dad I really thought that all the studying had helped me understand but I guess I just need help. I had to come tell you because after class all I could think about is how you would be disappointed in me for making a 58% on that test."_

_"I want you to know one thing and make sure you don't ever forget what I'm going to tell you. I could never be disappointed in you, Bells." _

_"Thanks Dad. That really means a lot. I know I'm just freaking out about this grade and all but I just know that I have a way to make this better. Alice came up with an idea to find be the best tutor in Biology, I don't know who it will be but I know we can trust Alice to find the best. It won't be her because can't do homework together but we'll make sure my grades from now on in AP Bio will be all A's" _

_Hugging and saying goodbye to her father Bella realized that she overreacted and should have known that Charlie would understand. _

_Ever since she was little any chance that Charlie could he would tell Bella how proud he was of her, he did it without hesitation. His baby girl was his number one from the day she was born. He knew just how hard she had been studying not only for that test, but for all of her classes._

_Once she got home Bella saw Alice standing outside on the porch with a big grin on her face. _

_Sitting on her porch swing was Edward, Alice's brother who not only was a senior but the guy that Bella had always had a crush but knew things could never happen. _

_"Bella! I present to you the best AP Bio tutor," said Alice._

Oh I remember that day alright. Edward was so helpful and for once I actually understood what was going on in the lectures. Who knew all I needed was my best friend's brother to dumb things down for me and I would understand all about Biology, well as much as I could.

Edward tutored me for three months before we even talked about anything other than Biology.

_"So Bella, I know all we do is study for your class but how are you doing overall?" Edward asked while pushing away the notes Bella had taken that day._

_Laughing Bella answered him "Overall things are great. My bike hasn't acted up since you fixed it the last time the tired popped, I still have books to read, Charlie hasn't taken me fishing again." Bella said while remembering last months fishing trip with her father. Lets just say that Bella ended up in the lake and not on the boat. _

_"How are things with Jake?" There was a hint of sadness in Edward's eyes, which was something that Bella never did understand, every time he asked about Jacob Black or when Bella was with Jake._

_"Oh things are going really great right now. He is nothing but a gentleman with me. Actually I almost forgot but on Thursday he is taking me out to dinner for our two month anniversary, I told him that he didn't have to but you know, anyways I won't be able to meet for tutoring that day. Sorry"_

_Bella was really sorry about missing tutoring with Edward. Over the past three months, thought they spent most of their time studying, they became closer friends. She no longer looked away when she saw him on campus but rather said hello with a smile._

_"Oh, ok that's fine." What Bella didn't know is that Edward looked forward to his Tuesdays and Thursdays since he started tutoring Bella for her class. "We'll just meet again in a week. And Bella, I'm really glad he is treating you well. If not I'd have to kick his ass," Edward said with a small laugh._

_"You are just like Em. He told me the same thing, well not in so little words but he did say he would hurt Jake if he ever hurt me. You guys look out for me like I'm your sister, which I don't mind since I am after all an only child," even though she loved that Em and Edward protected her she only felt like Em was a brother. Never Edward, not since the day she realized she had a crush on him._

_"Let us continues on our studying, milady." Edward said in his best fake British accent._

I still have the copy of Pride and Prejudice that Jake got for me on our second month anniversary date. He knew the copy I had stolen from my mother was falling apart and that I hadn't read the book in a while because I was terrified of the book fall complete apart the next time I read it. One of the flowers he gave me is even in the book saved so when ever I read the book I remember how amazing he was on that date. I am so going to read some tonight.

Moving around the things under my report card I found old papers that I had written for class, some other notes, and some sheet music. Under all of that was my very best test score for the first semester of AP Biology. I cannot believe I still have it in here. Actually I can believe it. When I showed it to Charlie he wanted to put it on the fridge and I didn't let him. It went straight in the trunk.

Who would have thought that I would go from a 58% to a 100% on a AP Bio test. Well I guess someone did.

_Bella's day had started like any other day, small breakfast, classes, Alice and her friends. In her Advance Placement Biolog_y _things changed and boy did that change come with a huge welcome._

_The day before the class had taken one of the most hard test that they had received that semester. Bella had spent all weekend, Monday, and Tuesday studying for it with the help of Edward. He would go over to her house and help her out as much as he could with the test he once took himself._

_Edward knew just how hard the exam was but he had faith in Bella to ace that test and show her teacher just how much she had improved. _

_When Bella got her test back she could not believe what she saw. Her grade surprised her so much that she didn't even hear her teacher telling her how proud she was of her for making the highest score in the class. _

_With the tutoring that Edward had given her all her other test were in the low 90s or high 80s but never had she made a solid 100 on a test._

_Bella couldn't wait until the end of the day so she could show Edward that all their studying had paid off. She promised him that if she ever made a 100 on her test she would be making him dinner as payment for all the extra hours he spent with her going over the material and he wouldn't take her money. Tonight she was going to make a feast because of her excellent scores. _

_Class came to and end Bella gather her belongings up with a big smile on her face, nothing could bring her down. Today was her day. _

_While walking out she was so happy that she didn't even notice Edward standing right in front of her. _

_He had rushed out of his last class to meet her just so he could be there for her once she found out her grade. He would be a shoulder to cry on for he if she needed. He knew better though, he knew she had aced that exam._

_"Oh Edward! I didn't even see you there!" Bella said while bumping into him. "You are never going to believe what my score is!" she said with the biggest smile he had eve seen her have._

_"Let me guess. You failed it didn't you," he said smiling at her._

_"Oh how did you know? You know you aren't a very good tutor after all. I don't know why Alice said you were the best. I failed the exam we spent the past four days studying for nonstop for. Huh, what am I going to say when someone asked me who tutor me? I guess I'll just have to lie to them and tell them that no one did," Bella said with a big smile as they walked to her next class._

_"Oh what ever will you do?" He laughed. "In all seriousness though I'm guessing you did ace it"_

_"I did and it's all thanks to you. I really wouldn't of have made the highest test score in the class without your help."_

_"Highest test score, huh?"_

_"Yep. I owe you dinner for that so tonight work for you? I will make your favorite." They had reached Bella's next class and now were standing outside the classroom talking while Lauren and her friends drooled over Edward from inside the classroom._

_"Sounds good. I'll be there at 7, I have to meet Jasper school if not I would be there to help you cook," he said._

_"No I don't need you tutoring me in the cooking field. I got this," she said smiling._

_"Alright well then, I shall see you later milady. Oh and Bella, I really am proud of you for kicking ass on that test." Edward went to give her a hug while telling her this. _

_Out of nowhere he places a small kiss on her cheek, just how he had done on the first day of high school for her. _

_"Thanks Edward. It does really mean a lot that you helped me." Hugging him back as hard as she could._

_They let go and speparated ways until that night for dinner. _

Man I do not miss having to take the silly test in a class that I hated.

Charlie and Jake were also so proud of my grade that they took me out for ice cream that weekend. I never did understand why people think it's weird eating ice cream in December. It doesn't melt on your hand from the heat of the sun or the humidity.

I set the papers aside and dove back into the memories that were all in front of me.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you guys think. **


	6. So Sorry AN

I would like to apologize.

I know I haven't updated in a while, a long while, but let me tell you something.

After many tries, I had finally started writing again and I had several chapters for this story ready. I was beyond excited because I really liked what I had written.

But just my luck, on my 21st birthday my laptop crashed, yes CRASHED! I hadn't gotten a chance to back up my information to my external hard drive, really I just kept putting it off. Either way I usually back things up at the end of the semester when I can delete unwanted files and not worry about it.

So yeah computer crashing means that all my research I've been doing is gone, all my actual work with the research is gone as well, music I didn't back up before is gone, same with pictures, and sadly I have to start over on the chapters I once had.

On the bright side I got the latest Office and it's so cool that I'm typing up things already. That and I got to see Iron & Wine so I have even more inspiration to write.

Have no fear this story will finish!


End file.
